


他们没有告诉别人的事

by shawtheash



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 这事关麦克拉斯基的大屁股。
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/Wade McClusky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	他们没有告诉别人的事

麦克拉斯基不同于很多男人的一点是，他虽壮实——像所有军人那样——但他有腰。“有腰”的意思是，他的侧腰像女人一样凹陷下去，凹得不多，却也有一段不容忽视的弧线，把他的胯衬得更宽、屁股衬得更大。

贝斯特知道这一点是因为他和麦克拉斯基看了对方的裸体太多次。麦克拉斯基总是从正面肏他，但当麦克拉斯基负责吞鸡巴时，贝斯特喜欢从后面来。

贝斯特没有说过，不过他喜欢麦克拉斯基的屁股——这是麦克拉斯基全身上下除了胸部以外唯一柔软的地方。他的长官的大屁股浑圆滚翘，还很会夹别人的老二，贝斯特一插进去就被紧紧地吸着，那两瓣臀肉跟着后穴收缩的节奏颤动，贝斯特的动作稍微一快就能把它们撞出肉浪。

贝斯特有了掌掴这只屁股的冲动。而在某次酒后，他俩都淫荡得恨不能同时操对方和被对方操时，贝斯特真的这么做了。他抓着麦克拉斯基的臀肉，从脸颊到老二都在发烫，一半是因为酒精，一半是因为性事，麦克拉斯基白花花的屁股在他的眼前晃动，贝斯特的手比脑子快，“啪”一巴掌打了下去。

事实上贝斯特一巴掌下去就清醒了。他哑声骂了句脏话，知道自己可能做过头了，一秒前还像头温顺的母羊般趴在他身下的麦克拉斯基可能会转身给他一拳。但他还是抓着长官的屁股，头脑恍惚地抚摸着，他能感觉到刚才的巴掌印迅速地肿起一层，温度比体温和酒加起来还要高。

麦克拉斯基没有打他，麦克拉斯基只是噤声了。他的声音突然哑了，猫一般的叫春断在了喉咙里，整个人在贝斯特的鸡巴上发着抖。贝斯特一时间还不知该作何反应，直到麦克拉斯基轻微地抽搐起来，呜咽着射在了床单上。

麦克拉斯基也没有说过，不过他显然喜欢被打屁股。

麦克拉斯基当然是不肯讨论这件事的，贝斯特反倒因此兴趣大发。麦克拉斯基的耻感的极限在哪里？他能在床上把他的小姐妹逼到什么地步？贝斯特决定实践一下，而麦克拉斯基什么都不知道。

于是这一次贝斯特破天荒地允许麦克拉斯基骑乘，后者一开始扶着贝斯特的老二坐下的姿态活像个女王，直到那根不戴套的鸡巴戳到他的前列腺，让他光电过脑地爽到哭叫。贝斯特知道就是这里了，便掐着麦克拉斯基的屁股肏他，把他固定在那个位置，让自己每次挺腰都能插到他的前列腺。

麦克拉斯基很快就开始求饶，他的手抖得像要折断，勉强撑着贝斯特的胸膛，语无伦次地叫贝斯特停下，太他妈超过了，再不停下他就要——

他卡了壳，喘息和呻吟杂乱无章，眼珠都快翻上去了。贝斯特笑了，叫他闭嘴，别他妈装得跟自己不想要似的。他抓着麦克拉斯基的臀肉，意犹未尽地揉了两下，然后狠狠地扇了一巴掌。

麦克拉斯基尖叫出声。他一下子倒了下去，趴在贝斯特的身上剧烈地痉挛，阴茎止不住地喷着精，硬生生地把贝斯特也夹射了。贝斯特闷哼了一声，大脑爽得发麻，他无处发泄多余的爱意，抱着麦克拉斯基的肩膀就是一口。

待贝斯特清醒了，麦克拉斯基还在他的怀里抽搐。麦克拉斯基挣扎着要换个姿势，但两人都没力气，最后只是抱着在床上滚，才勉强让麦克拉斯基翻过了身。贝斯特的老二从麦克拉斯基的屁股里滑出来，湿漉漉的。

“你这混球。”麦克拉斯基张口就骂。贝斯特睁大眼睛，叹息着摇了摇头：“看在我刚刚让你好好地爽了一把的份上？”

他去吻麦克拉斯基时，麦克拉斯基没有反抗，反而抱着他的头加深了这个吻。他们一塌糊涂地躺在彼此的精液里，又吻得一塌糊涂。

END


End file.
